WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR
by Kayryn
Summary: Seven needs to learn some basics about being human and it seems Kathryn is the one she trusts. A friendship story. No J/C... this time.


WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR?  
  
by Kay Shadow  
  
Rated G  
  
Authors note: Okay, so this thing I'm fixing here is the relationship between Kathryn and Seven of Nine. I thought that when Seven was introduced she had the potential to be a very good character but they overdid it. TNG had Wesley to save the ship in every other episode, Voyager had Seven. Anyways, IMHO TPTB went terribly wrong in making Kathryn and Seven adversaries instead of continuing the mentor-pupil relationship. I wish it would have continued the way it started... not too much of it, but to let us know that the friendship was still there.  
  
This is my story. By the way, for J/7 fans, this isn't meant to be a romantic story, but take it as you please. :-)  
  
=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\==/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=  
  
  
  
It was 0243 hours when Kathryn Janeway woke to the chime. She glanced at the chronometer and groaned. It was only about 20 minutes ago that she had finally fallen asleep. What the hell is it this time?, she thought.  
  
Kathryn climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe on her way to the door. Then after quickly trying to arrange her hair into some resembalance of order, she gave the computer a command to open th doors. But of course! "What is it, Seven?" Kathryn asked, her voice giving away some of the annoyance she was feeling.  
  
Seven of Nine was standing in the dimly lit corridor, and to Kathryn's surprise, she looked nervous. Kathryn's annoyance turned into concern. "Seven? What's wrong?"  
  
"Captain, I apologize. I did not think you would be asleep at this hour. My estimation was that you would reach the state of REM sleep between 0315 and 0325 ship's time as usual. Obviously I was wrong. I will..."  
  
Kathryn interrupted the former drone. "Seven, don't worry about that. Besides, I'm not sleepy anymore. Come on in."  
  
Despite Kathryn's invitation Seven remained on her spot, unmoving. Kathryn waited another moment before taking Seven's arm and pulling her in. As the doors closed Kathryn released her hold and made eye contact with the other woman. "Now tell me what's wrong. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Kathryn thought it was amazing how the woman standing infront of her was the same person who had, only a week earlier, helped them defeat the Geitrians. As Kathryn waited for Seven to enlighten the situation, she noticed that Seven wasn't only nervous, but she seemed scared.  
  
"Seven? I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong?" Still nothing. "Okay, I'm going to sit down, please feel free to do the same."  
  
Kathryn watched as the younger woman slowly moved to the couch and sat at the edge, her back straight. And then she waited.  
  
"I have spoken with the Doctor. He says my body no longer accepts regeneration as a form of rest..." Seven looked at Kathryn and saw her nod in encouragement. Seven continued, "...He says that from now of I must sleep, but I cannot. I am unsure as how to proceed."  
  
"You cannot sleep?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"I have tried, but so far I have been unsuccesful." Seven looked at her hands, knowing what the next question would be.  
  
"Alright. How long have you tried?"  
  
"This is the third night."  
  
Kathryn's eyebrows rose. "Seven, why didn't you come sooner? Have you spoken to the Doctor, can't he help?"  
  
Now it was Seven whose eyebrow rose. "I do not see the relevance of the Doctor's presence when I sleep."  
  
"What I mean is, can't the Doctor give you something to help you to sleep?" Kathryn suggested.  
  
Seven frowned. "He tells me he prefers that I sleep without the assistance of sedatives at first, so that my body would not grow dependent of them."  
  
"Alright, I can see the reasoning behind that," Kathryn nodded her understanding, then noticing Seven's puzzled expression she added, "What else is there, Seven?"  
  
"The Doctor recommended that instead of medication I should count sheep. A curious suggestion since we do not have animals on board."  
  
Kathryn supressed a grin. "It's a metaphor, Seven. Often when people can't sleep, they start counting something. Others count starships, others the planets they've visited and others count sheep."  
  
"A technique that is highly unproductive I'm sure."  
  
"With some it helps, some it doesn't," Janeway admitted.  
  
"And you, Captain?" Seven inquired.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. What helps you to achieve sleep?"  
  
Kathryn smiled. "When I was a child, and couldn't sleep my mother used to tuck me in bed and brush my hair. She also sang lullabies to me. It always helped."  
  
"I do not have a mother who would sing for me. Nor am I a child."  
  
"True." Kathryn played with a thought for a moment before adding, "Seven, come closer."  
  
The other woman looked at her Captain as if trying to decide if she should follow her request or not. Then she moved a bit closer. Kathryn smiled and asked if Seven would please lie down on the couch, so that her head would be in Kathryn's lap.  
  
"But, Captain..."  
  
"Seven, you can't sleep standing or sitting. You need to lie down." Despite the words, Seven didn't 'comply'. Kathryn remembered the look on Seven's face just a few minutes earlier. Maybe she really *was* scared. "It's okay. Trust me."  
  
Slowly Seven lied down on the couch and as Kathryn gently guided her, she placed her head on the older woman's lap. "That's it. Now relax, there's no need to be so tense."  
  
"I am unfimilar with this. Is there a specific position I should master?"  
  
Kathryn wondered how could something like sleep be so complicated to Seven, or anyone for that matter. "No. All you need to do is to find a position that's comfortable to you. So that you can relax. All your muscles should be resting."  
  
Seven shifted slightly and a moment later Kathryn could feel the tension ease from Seven. (???) When Kathryn was sure that Seven was relaxed, she gently placed one hand on Seven's upper arm and the other reached for the blonde tresses. But at the contact Seven tensed again.  
  
"It's okay. Trust me, remember?" Kathryn soothed.  
  
Seven again forced herself to relax as Kathryn's hand released her hair out of its confinment. Kathryn continued to gently brush the hair with her fingers in slow caresses, that she knew would help her protage to relax.  
  
After some time Kathryn herself began to feel tired again, and she carefully searched for a better position that would allow her own muscles rest during what was bound to be a long night.  
  
"Captain?" Seven's voice was quiet, and Kathryn could tell she was almost asleep already.  
  
"Yes, Seven?," Kathryn said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kathryn squeezed Seven's shoulder gently, smiling. "That's what friends are for."  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
